


Colors Come Alive

by Lizonka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Artists AU, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Artists AU, based on the comic by kimitsuruu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizonka/pseuds/Lizonka
Summary: Yuuri is a digital artist who’s been drawing for twelve years ever since he got inspired by v-nikiforov’s artworks. It’s December 25 now, V’s birthday, and all Yuuri wants is to show V how much he appreciates him by making him an art gift. But as he sees the drawings and paintings of people doing the same thing, he loses courage because theirs seem so much better than his.He postpones posting his own art, hoping to gain some confidence after a good sleep. He didn’t expect his whole life to start changing once he wakes up.





	Colors Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the lovely [comic](https://kimitsuruu.tumblr.com/post/166984770435/yuri-on-ice-tumblr-artist-au-smol-digital-artist) by [kimitsuruu](https://kimitsuruu.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. You just gotta read it! And please don't forget to support the artist :D
> 
> \---
> 
> Title based on the song [ Kaleidoscope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97fZFXXeuzo) by The Script.

Yuuri’s cursor hovers over the Post button. He’s been working on this artwork for weeks, and now that it’s finally time to post it, he’s having second thoughts.

It’s a drawing of what he thinks v-nikiforov looks like. Below the artwork is a simple birthday message that took him hours to write, making sure he doesn’t sound too fanboyish.

Yuuri looks at the drawing one more time. V (what everyone calls v-nikiforov) is playing by the shore, his legs splashing in the ocean. V had mentioned a few months ago how he would like to go to a beach sometime and warm himself up on a sunny day. He’d complained about how it’s always so cold in Russia.

When Yuuri had read that post, he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if V was in Hasetsu with him. Summers in his hometown are pleasantly warm enough, not too hot that you wouldn’t want to go outside. There’s also a beach nearby that he’s sure V would like. And when V would look for a place to stay for the night, he’d find his parents’ inn. Yuuri would welcome him and show him around. Maybe he’d also get to show his drawings to him like he’d always wanted. They’d talk about art and figure skating and about the latest quirks and antics of their fandom. 

Yuuri smiles as he recalls this fantasy. His eyes flit between the drawing and the Post button.   _ Well, I don’t have to post it right away… _

Clicking the drop-down arrow beside the button, he saves the post as a draft. Japan is six hours ahead of St. Petersburg, so although it’s December 25 for Yuuri, V is still on the 24th. It’s around two in the morning, so he’ll have to wait for four hours before posting. By then, V would officially be twenty-eight years old.

To kill the time, he scrolls down the Tumblr dashboard, absent-mindedly liking the onset of Christmas-themed posts. 

It’s quiet in the house, save for the clicking sound of the mouse as Yuuri likes and reblogs things, often accompanied by the tapping of the keyboard when he feels like adding a little comment in the tags. Yuuri’s family had gone to sleep hours ago after the fireworks ended. Mari-neechan had told him not to stay up too late so he can wake up early and help her shovel snow by the inn’s entrance before the guests wake up. But how can he possibly sleep when the man who inspired him to be an artist was born on this day. In a way, it’s also Yuuri’s birthday.

 

As he gets deeper into the Tumblr dashboard, he comes across several artworks also dedicated to V. All of them expressing the same  _ Happy Birthday!  _ message, but others are a bit longer, like Yuuri’s. They talk about how V has inspired them and how they aspire to be as good as him in drawing one day. There are drawings of V’s poodle avatar dressed in a pink costume, drawings of Evgeni Plushenko and of Yuzuru Hanyu (V’s favorite skaters), and their own interpretation of V’s appearance. The only clue they have is that he has silver hair and blue eyes.

Yuuri smiles as he observes how all these different people show their love for V. They spend so much time and effort on their birthday gifts. Their drawings are so vibrant, realistic, detailed… and so much better than Yuuri’s.

Yuuri slumps in his seat and tries to quash down the insecurity he feels. He knows he shouldn’t compare himself with V’s other fans, but there’s always that voice in the back of his mind saying that V wouldn’t care much about his gift anyway. V would receive a lot of gift art, and most of them would be better than his.

_ This was a mistake. _

Yuuri closes his laptop without even bothering to exit the browser. He could feel his mind spiraling down, so better to shut it off before he gets too low. His chair has wheels, so he uses it to slide to his bed before flopping face down into the pillows. 

Maybe when he wakes up, he’d feel better about himself and can muster up the courage to post the artwork.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wakes up to the warm light filtering through the windows. He squints as he brings his arm over his head. He pats the bed for his phone but then groans when he remembers he left it on his desk last night, or rather, earlier this morning. 

He can hear the triplets’ voices in the background  _ (they must be in my room again) _ , so he tries to shake off the last remnants of sleep as he pushes himself up on his elbows. He sees them all huddled at his desk and speaking in hushed voices with his laptop open.

 

_ “Ohh he’s got another new follower!” _

_ “We should take a screenshot of it.” _

_ “How many notes does the post have now?” _

 

_ What are they talking about? _ But then Yuuri sees a flash of a familiar color blue on his laptop screen and his eyes snap open. 

 

“Girls?” Yuuri jolts out of bed and walks towards them.  _ Don’t let it be Tumblr. Don’t let it be Tumblr. _

Axel, Lutz, and Loop all turn around to face him. “Yuuri!”

“You’re finally awake!”

“Yuuri, your drawing is now over two-thousand notes!”

“You’re gonna be famous!”

 

Yuuri doesn’t know which one of them is saying what; all he can focus on is the picture of his drawing appearing on his Tumblr posts page. And below it is his embarrassingly long caption and–

_ @v-nikiforov _

 

“Hey, Yuuri, we tagged v-nikiforov to make sure he sees it!”

 

Yuuri scrambles to grab his laptop from the table and brings it close to his face. He reads the caption he typed last night and screams internally at how cheesy and embarrassing it sounds.  _ Oh god no. _

And right below it is  _ @v-nikiforov. _

_ No, no, no, no V mustn’t see it! _

He slams the laptop back on the table, startling the triplets. He has to delete the post before V sees it, never mind the thousands that already have.

But then Axel speaks up, “And now v-nikiforov is following you!”

Yuuri hits his foot on the leg of the table– _ Shit!– _ when he turns around to face her.  _ “What?!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta, [muttthecowcat22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttthecowcat22), for all the help they've given :DDD


End file.
